Couples Counselling?
by UncleJ
Summary: It's safe to assume that Chase and Wuya have a very uneasy and untrusting relationship, so with a little persuasion from Jack they're of to see a therapist.


**Couples Counselling**

_**It's safe to assume that Chase and Wuya have a very uneasy and untrusting relationship, so with a little persuasion from Jack they're of too counselling. **_

"I can't believe that you dragged me here!" growled Chase, as he and Wuya sat in the therapist's office. Both having their arms and leg crossed.

"Oh shut up!" Wuya snapped back. "It wasn't my idea was it?"

"Well you didn't have to comply with Spicer did you?" replied Chase.

"We did almost destroy his wedding day." said Wuya.

"That boy makes you soft." Chase mumbled in return.

"Look who's talking." Wuya smirked.

"What was that!" growled Chase in his entire dragon furry.

"Nothing dear" Wuya replied sheepishly. "You know it wouldn't hurt to listen to another person for once besides your ego."

"I do listen to other people, however unfortunately the only people I seem to listen to are you and Spicer!" snarled Chase in response.

"And what is that supposed to mean!" Wuya roared as the therapist entered the office.

"Good day, Mr and Mrs Young a pleasure to meet you" She politely greeted the two.

"Where not married!" the two shouted in union.

"Hmm. So what is the problem." replied the therapist, sitting in her chair behind her desk.

"Nothing!" mumbled Chase, looking down his arms still folded.

"Everything!" exclaimed Wuya.

The therapist gave the two a faint smile. "Well Mr Young, I seriously doubt that someone would send you here, if these nothing wrong in your relationship."

"We are not in a relationship!" growled Chase.

"Off course" The therapist retorted dryly. "Now Miss Wuya is it would you like to start, what problems to you see in Mr Young."

"Well where do I begin? He's a complete recluse, he's narcissistic and a complete was of evil if you ask me." Wuya began before she was cut off by Chase.

"Hang on a minute!" he shouted.

"Let me finish!" Wuya shrieked. "First he takes away me powers, then he steals all my Shen Gong Wu saying that their useless, he keeps me in the dark on all his plans and then to top it all he tried feed me to a dinosaur!"

The therapist gave her a strange look.

"Long story" Wuya said plainly.

"Oh don't start that again!" Chase mumbled.

"Oh Mr Young" the therapist said in a disgusted tone.

"What isn't killing one another what we are supposed to do?" said Chase arms in the air.

"Not to one's ally." replied Wuya.

"Oh please Wuya with allies like you who has the need for enemies." Chase said dryly.

"And just what are you implying, dearest." said Wuya, venom in the last word.

"Arh so you don't remember the Heylin eclipse and your best friend Hannibal." Retorted Chase in mock bliss.

"So there has been some unfaithfulness in the relationship." The therapist suddenly injected.

"We are not in a relationship!" Chase repeated once again.

"Well I think clearly you are, if be it a disturbing and twisted one at that, whether you want to admit it or not." stated the therapist plainly.

"And just how did you come to that conclusion mortal." growled the dragon lord.

"Well since you ask Mr Young." began the therapist. "The signs are all there it appears that your neglecting of Wuya is causing her to find another "ally", "partner" or whatever you call them to fill the void of not been in the inner circle anymore, and though when you see her will all these different people you not only bury your jealously, but use it to build a wall in which she cannot cross in which causing the circle to begin all over again." She continued studying them slowly.

"What otter nonsense." Chase said quietly.

"Do you really get jealous?" asked Wuya, calmly.

"No!" Chase snapped back. "Are you really listening to this?"

"Well…" Wuya began but was cut off by the therapist.

"I think the obvious problem in this relationship is a lack of communication."

"This is ridiculous." Grumbled Chase under his breath, looking at the floor like a moody teen.

"I am starting to think Mr Young that not speaking to me, rather yourself." The therapist commented calmly.

"I don't have to listen to this; I am Chase Young, the Heylin dragon and prince of darkness!" Chase roared. "Why am I even here?"

"That's a good question Mr Young why are you here?" replied the therapist "If you're so powerful why be dragged here by Miss Wuya."

"Yes Chase, why are you here." repeated Wuya clearly enjoying the rare occasion of Chase Young, on edge.

"Well it shall remain a mystery to the both of you, because I am leaving." He replied standing up only to be stared back down to his seat by the therapist's glare. "Or not it appears."

"Oh you're good." Said Wuya smiling at her "You have to teach me that."

"I am afraid is just my dissipation Miss Wuya, can't be learned." replied the therapist still glaring at Chase.

"Shame" Sighed Wuya.

"And now Miss Wuya on to you." said the therapist turning her gaze to Wuya, Chase perking up to this.

"Me?" asked Wuya sheepishly.

"Yes you." The therapist restated firmly. "I believe that the problem isn't just contained within Mr Young here to two share the responsibility for what has occurred."

"Me?" Wuya asked again. "And why is that?"

"I do believe that you have constant need for attention be it either from other people or in his case Mr Young here." The therapist said adjusting her glasses.

"Are you going to let her speak to me like that!" growled Wuya to Chase.

"Oh and where were you when she was laying into me!" retorted the dragon lord.

"About five miles away I think." Wuya replied dryly.

"Nice to know your concerned." snarled Chase in return.

"This negative abuse of one another is not helping the situation you know." added the therapist. "So tell me more about your relationship with Mr Spicer is it."

"Oh Jackie's such a god boy, despite the cowardly nature, the irritating behavior and the very poor personal hygiene." said Wuya.

"A poor excuse for and evil boy genius." added Chase.

"I see so what is your relationship with him is it a maternal bond?" The therapist asked.

"Off course not!" shouted Chase and Wuya

"I see… obviously some tremor there, perhaps that's better suited for next time." said the therapist.

"There will not be a next time." Chase said, gritting his teeth.

"Off course there won't." replied the therapist, letting a smirk form at Chase.

"And what's your conclusion then." He spat back.

"You and Miss Wuya have very deep physiological and emulation scars that need to be healed and I can only recommend that you both come see me more often." The therapist said once again adjusting her glasses. "And as for your relationship with one another I strongly recommended that the two of you part ways or begin work on repairing it at once, as I have talked to you both in the past hour I have seen no evidence of willingness to commit of even acknowledge the feelings you have for one another. Wuya you show no signs of faithfulness and Mr Young you seem to have no trust, these are not the best ingredients for a healthy relationship."

Wuya and Chase stared blankly at the therapist a silence now developing.

"Times up." Said the therapist abruptly "I hope you two have taken into account what I have told you today for your own sake."

"Wait a minute that can't be it." Wuya spoke up.

"Indeed it is Miss Wuya, however I would like to recommend you both for regular sessions." replied the therapist reaching for her note book.

"They will be no need we shall not be returning." said Chase suddenly standing up. "Thank you for your time."

"No Mr Young thank you." The Therapist smiled in return.

"Coming Wuya." asked Chase looking down to her.

"Very well then." She replied walking through the office door that Chase was holding open.

Before leaving Chase told one last glare at the therapist. "Good bye Mr Young." She said in return.

Chase said nothing and exited the room following Wuya out of the building.

"Well that was a waste of time." Chase said sheepishly trying to break the ice as they through the streets trying to find a safe place to disappear.

"Do you really get jealous when I ally myself with other villains?" Wuya suddenly asked in keen interest.

"No, how many more times." Chase huffed in response.

"Well if not how come you were on edge all the way through that session." replied Wuya.

"I wasn't on edge." growled Chase.

"Come on Chase, I make it me business to know when people are on edge." Wuya restored giving Chase a long stare until he finally gave in.

"Fine." He mumbled "If you really have to know…I…may get a tiny bit jealous." He continued ever so slightly blushing.

"Really?" said Wuya perking up and blushing back "I knew it!" she said, but more to herself.

"If you tell anyone I shall kill you." snapped Chase, pointing his finger to her face.

"You have my word dear Chase my lips are sealed." Wuya replied smirking.

"Good." Said Chase in return "Perhaps we should do what the therapist said."

"What part ways?" Wuya said almost sounding disappointed.

"No I mean work on our relationship." said Chase as they had walked down into and ally where not to be seen.

"Really!" exclaimed Wuya.

"Indeed, so Wuya would you care to accompany me to the Xiaolin temple?" asked Chase extending his hand.

"My, my, is the mightily Chase Young actuality asking me on a date." Said Wuya grinning taking it.

"Not at all" Chase suddenly said. "I am miry trying to establish a sense of trust, we are going to raid there vault."

"Oh Chase are you buying me nice things now?" replied Wuya still grinning. "You know it will take than that to earn my love."

"You're not making this any easier." said Chase now bearing his teeth. "This is miry for the sake of evil"

"Right" Wuya said before they disappeared. "for the sake of evil."

**The end.**

_**Well as always do tell me what you think. I always thought Chase and Wuya needed counselling and in "Time after time part 1" don't you think that they sounded like they had just come back for counselling? Anyway thank you for reading.**_


End file.
